company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen
USA AND CANADA WARNINGS 1970s-Early 1980s Warning: On a dark screen, we see the yellow words: NOTICE: "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare, as it appears at the beginning of some Disney Super 8mm digests from the late 1970s and early 1980s. Scare Factor: None. 1980-1983 1980 FBI screen.jpg 1980 FBI screen 2.jpg Warning: On a blue background, we see a black box with the letters "FBI" and the FBI logo below that on the left side of the screen. Above and to the right is the word "WARNING" in yellow, and below that is the white warning text (shown above). The screen fades to a blue screen with the yellow text (in Times New Roman font): Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. Then it fades to the Neon Mickey logo. Variants: * The order of the screens is reversed on some videos. * Canadian tapes replace the FBI screen with a third screen similar to the second, except in a Helvetica font. This variation is put before the standard warning text: Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, which all these FBI warnings are famous for. Availability: Appears on releases from 1980-1983, such as The Black Hole, Pete's Dragon, Escape to Witch Mountain, Tex, The Devil and Max Devlin, Night Crossing, Goofy Over Sports, Johnny Tremain and Storybook Classics. Scare Factor: None. But due to the fact that the 1978 Neon Mickey logo follows this warning screen, it might raise the scare factor (NOTE that whoever is scared of the Neon Mickey, it's a possibility of raising the scare factor). 1983-1984 1983 FBI screen.jpg Warning: It's almost the same as the 1981-2004 Warner Home Video warning screen, but "WARNING" is gray and the background is poppy red. Then the screen fades to the same blue "Licensed" screen mentioned above. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as before. Availability: Seen on releases from 1983-1984 (excluding Canadian issues to have the For Sale Only Rental Prohibited, and Canadian blue warnings) such as Animal Quiz #1, Big Red, The Boatniks, In Search of the Castaways, Kidnapped, Lucky Luke: Daisy Town, Lucky Luke: The Ballad of Daltons, Snowball Express, Condorman and later printings of Tron. Can also be spotted on early Muppet Home Video releases, including Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Scare Factor: Same as above. 1984-1991 1984 FBI Warning (prototype).png 1984 fbi screen 1.jpg 1984 fbi screen 2.jpg 1984 fbi screen 3.jpg Warning: On a white background, we see a red-orange vertical bar at the left of the screen containing the white text "FBI" and a white FBI logo below that. At the right of the bar, in the Exotic Bold font, is the standard FBI Warning text seen in 1 and 2. Each screen lasts about eight seconds before fading out. Variants: * Some releases in 1990-1991 would have all of the text in a Goudy Old Style font. * Walt Disney World videos had all of the text in a different sans serif font. The warning text beside the FBI logo is black instead of the usual red. Also, the phrase "ANY PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, COPYING OR OTHER USE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED." is included in both screens. * On some releases, the first screen would slideshow to the next, rather than fading out. * There is a variant in which the second screen fades in to a red background, and the text fading in after that. This version has text that looks chyroned in. * On Canadian releases only, there is a variant in which the warning text fades to red, and then the Duplication notice fades in. This verson has chyroned text. * There is a special "rainbow" variant on videos from Walt Disney Educational Productions in the 1980s. Despite its nickname, however, the background is actually a lavender/prawn gradient. * The protoype 1984 version has modified "Title 17" text. * On the 1991 VHS release of Fantasia (one of the last VHS tapes to use this warning screen), length of time each warning is on screen is cut in half, making it four seconds instead of the usual eight. * Sometimes, the red area will be gold instead. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as before. Availability: Seen on VHS releases from 1984-1991, including Winnie the Pooh and Friends, The Juggler of Notre Dame, Never Cry Wolf, A Disney Christmas Gift, Robin Hood, The Vanishing Prairie, Jungle Cat, and others. It is also seen on 1984-1991 Touchstone Home Video releases and early Hollywood Pictures Home Video releases as well. The version with the Goudy Old Style font was seen only on a few WDHV releases (including Disney Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly, Sebastian's Caribbean Jamboree, Dinosaurs, and What About Bob?). The one with the different font can be seen on 1980s Walt Disney World promotional videos. The one with the font that fades in after the background is extremely rare, and can be seen on the original release of The Brave Little Toaster, the 1991 Canadian VHS print of The Rescuers Down Under, and the Mini-Classics releases of Peter and the Wolf and Willie the Operatic Whale. The "slideshow" variant with its original font can be spotted on the 1988 American print of Alice in Wonderland as well the 1987 releases of Starring Silly Symphonies, Starring Chip N Dale, Starring Pluto and Fifi, and The Sword in the Stone (early printings from June 1987), Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Special Edition (1988), Outrageous Fortune, and Stakeout. The prototype variation is rare. However, it can be spotted on the original 1984 tapes of Splash, The Incredible Journey, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Halloween Treat, Animal Quiz Volumes (4-6), Stories and Fables Volumes 7-8 and The Twelve Tasks of Asterix. Also found on Neon Mickey tapes from 1984-1986. Scare Factor: None to low. May 1986-Early 1987, 1989, 1991 1986 FBI screen 1.jpg 1986 FBI screen 2.jpg 1986 FBI screen 3.jpg Warning: On a dark red background, we see a rounded rectangle with FBI and its logo on the side and the standard-issue warning on the other. Then it slideshows to the next logo, whose words are in a bold Helvetica font. Canadian Variants: On Canadian pressings, the warning screen would slideshow to the Duplication notice. On French Canadian releases, the warnings are translated to French, and like its English counterpart, it follows the same format. This warning was used up until 1991 on Disney videos released in Quebec. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as before. Availability: Rare. However, it can be found on the original Classics print of Sleeping Beauty, as well as the 1986 Classics reprint of Pinocchio and an early 1987 print of The Three Caballeros. It can also be seen on most 1986 Disney tapes (your best bet are ones that also have the Video Dealer Announcement on them). This was also found on the American issue of Ruthless People, while the Canadian version use the previous warning screen (with the Video Dealer Announcement intact on both versions). For some reason, this was surprisingly spotted on demo tapes of Big Business, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Mr. Destiny, White Fang, Robin Hood, Shipwrecked, Run, and The Rescuers Down Under. It also appears on the 1991 promotional tapes of Run and Shipwrecked. The Video Dealer Announcement was omitted on the original VHS/Beta release of Disney Sing-Along Songs: Heigh-Ho (later pre-1990 printings omitted the warning screens entirely) and the first five Walt Disney Cartoon Classics volumes. The first tape that used this warning, however, is the 1986 release of Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (which was also the debut of the 1986 WDHV logo). Scare Factor: None. September 7, 1991-December 23, 1997 1991 fbi screen 1.jpg 1991 fbi screen 2.jpg 1991 fbi screen 3.jpg Buena Vista Walt Disney Warning Screen 1997 a.jpg Buena Vista Walt Disney Warning Screen 1997 b.jpg Warning: Same as the previous warning screen, except the background is grass green and the words are bolder. Variants: * Beginning in late 1997, the fonts were revised and the second screen was rephrased, replacing "LICENSED FOR PRIVATE HOME EXHIBITION ONLY" with "THIS VIDEOCASSETTE (or DVD or LASERDISC) IS FOR PRIVATE HOME VIEWING ONLY. IT IS NOT LICENSED FOR ANY OTHER USE." The fade in on this variant is also faster and the warning screens are digitally videotaped instead of telecined. * A Spanish translation is used on Mexican tapes. * The word "VIDEOCASSETTE"or "DVD" may be replaced with "VHS OR DVD" in the late 1997 version, as seen on 2006-2008 NCircle Entertainment home video releases, Cookie Jar home video releases from NCircle Entertainment, DHX Media home video releases from NCircle Entertainment and The Incredible World of DiC Home Entertainment home video releases from NCircle Entertainment. * There is also a rare digitally-videotaped DVD variant of the 1991 warning screens available, with the FBI seal a bit bolder, the text in a Helvetica font and the lining of the text in the second screen spaced out vertically and horizontally. * On some 1998-2000 DVD releases, the 1997 warning screens slideshow. * On the Descriptive Video Service VHS of Toy Story, Kria Sakakeeny reads out the FBI Warning screen (preceded by "An FBI Warning appears") in part and the second screen in full. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as before. Availability: This warning screen is found on almost every Walt Disney Home Video release (standard, Classic, or Masterpiece) from the 90s. The first tapes to use the 1991 warning screens were current prints of the 1991 home video releases of The Jungle Book, Alice in Wonderland, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, Pretty Woman and The Marrying Man and the 1991 home video releases of Pollyanna, Old Yeller, The Parent Trap, Freaky Friday, 20,00 Leagues Under the Sea, In Search of the Castaways, Treasure Island, The Three Lives of Thomasina, The Love Bug, Kidnapped, The Apple Dumpling Gang, Candleshoe, and The Story of Robin Hood, and was last used on the 1997 home video releases of Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, Shadow Conspiracy, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Air Bud and Con Air as well as the 1998 home video release of Squeeze. This warning screen is also spotted on numerous Buena Vista Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video, Dimension Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, and Touchstone Home Video releases from the 1990s as well. Also seen on NCircle/DiC DVD releases and DiC ToonTime Video tapes such as Super Mario World, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets, and Sailor Moon. The DVD variant of the 1991 FBI screens can be found on the earliest Disney DVDs from 1997, such as Air Bud, George of The Jungle, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, and a few other releases from the time. It can also be seen on tapes from a few non-Disney/Buena Vista companies, like VCI (Video Communications, Inc) videos from the late 80s-late 90s (which only showed the first screen), and tapes from Everland/Word Entertainment like a rare 1995 pressing of VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? (albeit colored blue instead of green). Strangely, it also appeared on DVD prints of Baby Einstein episodes from 2000 to 2002 (VHS prints had the 1988 IVE/LIVE/Artisan/Lionsgate warning instead) and appeared on Anchor Bay Entertainment DVD releases of Disney films such as Big Red and The Cat from Outer Space. Don't expect to find this on Disney VHS releases of Baby Einstein, however; they either use no warning screen (instead sometimes opting for Baby Einstein's own special warning) or the 8th warning. Surprisingly, this appears as a box on a white background at the start of the 2015 documentary Strange Matters. Scare Factor: Low. 1991-Early 2000s Warning: An enhanced version of the 1984 warning. On a blue background, we see a red vertical bar at the left of the screen containing the white text "FBI" in bold and a colored FBI logo below that. At the right of the bar, in the Times New Roman font, is the standard FBI Warning text seen in 2 and 4. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; seen on 1990s Walt Disney Educational Productions tapes, as well as Bill Nye the Science Guy DVDs from WDEP. Scare Factor: Low to medium. November 11, 1997-May 29, 2000 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a2.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b2.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b3.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b5.png Disney Canadian 1997 Warning Screens.jpg BVWD Duplication Screen 4.png May 30, 2000-October 25, 2005 2000 fbi screen.jpg 2000 fbi screen 2.jpg BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_6b2.png 2000 FBI Warning (Promotional).png Warning: Same as the 1999 First Look warning screen, but with the second screen using the 1997-2000 version now in lowercase except with the word "licensed" replaced by "authorized". On DVDs, the FBI Warning would cut right to the second screen instead of fading to black to the second screen, and the word "DVD" replaces "videocassette". Variants * Beginning in late 2003, the second screen was modified to include more info. * A Spanish translation is used on Spanish-language North American tapes. * On Canadian tapes (as well as DVD's), it skips to the 2nd screen. * A French translation is used on Canadian French tapes. * On DVDs and later VHS's, it slideshows. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as warnings 2 to 6. Availability: It first appeared on the 2000 VHS of Geppetto. It appears on all Disney/Buena Vista VHS/DVD releases from this era. It also appeared on the 2005 VHS of Herbie: Fully Loaded, released on October 25, 2005, despite the fact that the DVD uses the 9th warning. The 2000 warning screens also appeared on the 2005 DVD release of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys. Scare Factor: Low. 2003-Present 2003 FBI screen.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 6b3.jpg 2005-2013 Warning: Same as the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Anti-Piracy Warning. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Found on most Disney/Buena Vista releases from 2005-2013. However, Blu-ray releases had this warning until 2011. Strangely, Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS releases from 2006-2007 (after Bambi II), such as the 2006 VHS releases of Valiant, the Platinum Edition of Lady and the Tramp, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Brother Bear 2, along with the extremely rare 2007 VHS of Cars, use no warning screen at all. Scare Factor: None. 2011-present Warning: For the first screen of the 10th warning, on a black background, we see the word "WARNING" at the top of the screen, in fire engine red, with Warning text in white. After the first one, it cuts to "ANTI-PIRACY WARNING", now in small fire engine red, with Warning text in white. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as warnings 2 to 6 and 8. Availability: On most Disney/Buena Vista Blu-ray and DVD releases from this era. Scare Factor: None. 2011-present (Alternate) Warning: On a black background, we see the "FBI ANTI-PIRACY WARNING" logo at the top from before, this time aligned to the left. To the right of the logo is the Department of Homeland Security badge. Below is the warning text. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Same as before. Scare Factor: None. INTERNATIONAL WARNINGS LATIN AMERICAN WARNINGS (1986?-1991?) Warning: On a white background, we see a warning that extremely resembles the 1986 English warning screen, except this time the rounded rectangle and warning text are dark red, while the FBI letters and seal inside the rectangle are white. It then fades to the second screen, which has the very small warning text on a dark red background. FX/SFX: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It has been spotted on a 1986 Latin American Spanish VHS of Mary Poppins. Scare Factor: None. It's actually, a very interesting take on the Disney warnings from the time. 1994-2000(?) 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Spanish).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Spanish).jpg TBA 2000-2005 2000 FBI Warning 1 (Spanish).jpg 2000 FBI Warning 2 (Spanish).jpg TBA CANADIAN-FRENCH WARNINGS 1994-2000(?) 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Canadian French).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Canadian French).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Canadian French) (Version -2).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Canadian French) (Version -2).jpg TBA 2000-2005 2000 FBI Warning (Canadian French).jpg TBA EUROPEAN WARNINGS 1982-1984 Warning: On a blue screen, we see something along the lines of Licensed for private home viewing only. The proprietor of this videocassette is (NAME OF LOCAL DISNEY DIVISION) All rights reserved to Walt Disney Productions. Transmissions, reproductions, and duplications violate the copyright and are punished according to law. The warning is always in the language of the tape's home country (the Italian version is shown above). FX/SFX: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on European tapes of the period, including the original UK VHS release of Blackbeard's Ghost. Scare Factor: None. 1984-1986 TBA 1986-1987 TBA 1983-1990 Buena_Vista_1983_Warning_Screen.png Buena_Vista_1988_Warning_Screen.png Warning: We fade in to see a white warning text in Souvenir font on a dark blue background. It reads: "THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY." and we fade out after a few seconds. Variant: There is an early version from 1983-1987 with the text in a smaller Helvetica font and it was filmed. The lining of the text is also different and more compressed than the standard version. FX/SFX: None. Availability: This warning screen is seen on UK Disney VHS tapes from 1983 to 1990. The original version of this warning screen is seen on UK VHS tapes from 1983 to 1997 including the UK VHS release of Dragonslayer. The standard version is seen on numerous UK VHS tapes from the 1987 to 1990 including the 1988 home video release of Pinocchio, Outrageous Forture, Shoot to Kill, D.O.A., Good Morning, Vietnam, Benji the Hunted and Mary Poppins, and the 1989 home video releases of Sleeping Beauty, Cocktail, Beaches, New York Stories, Three Fugitives, Turner & Hooch and Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Scare Factor: None. 1990-2006 Buena_Vista_1990_Warning_Screen.png|1990 Version Buena_Vista_1992_Warning_Screen.png|1992 Version Buena_Vista_1995_Warning_Screen.png|1995 Version Buena_Vista_1997_Warning_Screen.png|1997 Version BUENA_VISTA_1999_WARNING_SCREEN.jpg|1999 Version Warning: On a dark blue background is a white message in a Helvetica Light font reading: THIS MOTION PICTURE, INCLUDING ITS SOUNDTRACK, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND ANY BROADCAST, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, DIFFUSION, COPYING AND EDITING ARE PROHIBITED UNLESS EXPRESSLY AUTHORISED. THIS CASSETTE IS FOR HOME USE ONLY. Variants: *Beginning in late 1993, the font was changed to a bolder version of Helvetica. The font of the warning text was changed to an even bolder version of Helvetica in late 1995 and again to Helvetica Condensed in early 1997. *Starting in late 1998, the warning text is modified as the word "AND" is replaced by "OR" and the word "ARE" is replaced with "IS" in the warning text. The font of the warning text is also changed to an even bolder version of Helvetica Condensed in this variant. *On timecoded and demo tapes such as the demo releases of Brother Bear and Armageddon, the text below is replaced by: "THIS PREVIEW CASSETTE REMAINS THE PROPERTY OF BVHE. NOT FOR SALE OR RENTAL". FX/SFX: None. Availability: This bumper is seen on numerous UK VHS tapes released by Buena Vista Home Video/Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Walt Disney Home Video/Disney Videos/Walt Disney Home Entertainment from 1990 to 2006. The original 1990 version of this warning screen is seen on UK VHS tapes from 1990 to 1992 including the 1990 home video releases of Lady and the Tramp, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Pretty Woman, Fire Birds and Dick Tracy, the 1991 home video releases of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, The Little Mermaid, As You Like It, Run, Shipwrecked, White Fang, Taking Care of Business, Scenes from a Mall, Mr. Destiny, The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under, the 1992 home video releases of The Rocketeer, Father of the Bride, The Hand that Rocks the Cradle, Sister Act, Medicine Man, The Great Mouse Detective, Mary Poppins, Pete's Dragon and Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and the 1993 home video releases of Straight Talk, 3 Ninjas, Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, Captain Ron, Dumbo and Peter Pan. The 1993 version of this warning screen is seen on UK VHS tapes from 1993 to 1995 including the 1993 home video releases of The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, Bambi and Sleeping Beauty, the 1994 home video releases of The Mighty Ducks, D2: The Mighty Ducks, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, The Adventures of Huck Finn, Aladdin and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and the 1995 home video releases of Pulp Fiction and The Return of Jafar. The 1995 version of this warning screen is seen on UK VHS tapes from 1995 to 1997 including the 1995 home video releases of Blank Check, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and The Lion King, the 1996 home video releases of Tom and Huck, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Heavyweights, Iron Will, Crimson Tide and Toy Story, and 1997 home video release of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. The 1997 version of this warning screen is seen on UK VHS tapes from 1997 to 1998 including the 1997 home video releases of So Dear to My Heart, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, A Goofy Movie, The Black Cauldron, Scream, The English Patient, The Jerky Boys: The Movie, The Rock, Jack and Oliver and Company, and the 1998 home video releases of Hercules, Peter Pan, Rumble in the Bronx, Con Air, Shadow Conspiracy, The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and Air Bud. The modified 1998 version of this warning screen is the most common and is seen on many UK VHS tapes from 1998-2006 including the UK home video releases of D3: The Mighty Ducks, George of the Jungle, Flubber, End of Days, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Gone in 60 Seconds, Mission to Mars, The Emperor's New Groove, Spy Kids, Scary Movie, Mulan, Reign of Fire, Finding Nemo, Jackie Brown, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Lilo & Stitch, The Haunted Mansion, Brother Bear, Bambi II and The Incredibles. Scare Factor: None. 1999-present BUENA_VISTA_HOME_ENTERTAINMENT_2000_DVD_WARNING_SCREEN.png BUENA_VISTA_HOME_ENTERTAINMENT_2005_DVD_WARNING_SCREEN.png BUENA_VISTA_HOME_ENTERTAINMENT_2009_DVD_WARNING_SCREEN.png Warning: On a black background, white warning text with WARNING above in red. Variants: *On later DVDs, the font and the text may change. *The text will be in different languages depending on which language you pick. *On releases outside the UK, the "Original packaging of this product" notice is removed. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None, but on the English Audio Descriptive version a female voiceover reads the text. Availability: Seen on UK and international Buena Vista/Disney DVDs, such as 101 Dalmatians, A Bug's Life, Aladdin, Alice in Wonderland, The Aristocats, Bambi, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, Beauty and the Beast, The Black Cauldron, Cinderella, Dumbo, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Finding Nemo, The Fox and the Hound, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Incredibles, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs - Born to be Wild, Lady and the Tramp, Lilo and Stitch, The Lion King, Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa, The Little Mermaid, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Monsters Inc, Mulan, Oliver and Company, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure. Scare Factor: None. Australian Warning Screens 1982-1994 See Roadshow Home Video/Entertainment Warning Screen for details. 1994-2004 Warning: On a black-blue gradient background, we see the warning screen scrolling up. The word WARNING fades in above. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Australia VHS tapes like Pokemon 4Ever, Dumbo, and Toy Story. Scare Factor: None. Italian Warning Screens (1988-1990s) Warning: On a light blue background, a blue Mickey Mouse head scrolls down from the top left to the middle left and scrolls to the middle right, wiping in the first set of blue warning text, which later turns yellow. The head comes back and wipes in more text, which also turns yellow after being formed. When the warning text is complete, it scrolls up. This is repeated seven times, each with a different set of warning text. FX/SFX: The wiping and scrolling. Music/Sounds: A jackhammer sound when the head wipes the text in. Other than that, no music or sounds. Availability: Seen on Italian Disney tapes of the era. Scare Factor: It can range from none to high, maybe bordering on nightmare. The jackhammer sounds can be very unnerving to some people as well as the fact it sounds like someone is shooting a gun. The scare factor may be raised even further if one who expects no sounds winds up with the jackhammer instead. Those who don't find it scary will just find it very ear-grating. Venezuelan Warning Screens (1984-1987) Warning: On a sky blue screen, the word "ADVERTENCIA" in green wipes downward, followed by yellow-colored warning text on two screens. The second half of the text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The wiping and scrolling. Availability: Seen on Venezuelan Disney tapes of the era, including El abismo negro. Scare Factor: None. Australian Warning Screens Note: Australian Disney tapes prior to 1993 use the 1988-1993 Roadshow Entertainment Warning screen. (1993-2005?) TBA Category:Warning Screens Category:Disney IDs